Inside the Box
by TheCSIgirl
Summary: GSR


Title: **Inside the Box (**Nothing to do with the S3F title

Authour: Me. Aliases: KillaZharx, The CSI girl, Jai

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with CSI. Sad, but none the less true. Well I own

a DVD box set of CSI, and that sort of is to do with CSI.

'Ship: GSR, baby!

Intro: Grissom and Sara in big ol' London Town.

"So whadda we do now, hey Griss?"

It was morning, and a thin mist covered London. Grissom was sitting on the sofa in the communal area between his and Sara's room, tying up his shoelaces.

"Well, _you _ can do what ever you want to do. I 've got my day planned out."

"Where are you going?"

"Well..." Grissom paused. "...I thought I'd go to the Science Museum...and then on to the Natural History museum. I hear they have a entomology exhibition on, and I thought I'd check it out."

"Griss, there are science museums in Vegas. Why don't you come and do something 'English'. Like we could go to the Houses of parliament...or Buckingham palace...or to a telephone box. They're red."

Sara had thrown in that last one to check Grissom was listening. He was, and he looked up, puzzled.

"I'm not stopping you from doing any of these things, Sara."

Sara looked slightly hurt.

"It's just I thought we might, y'know, do some stuff together. Hey, how about the London Eye. It'll be just like a big rollercoaster."

"I'm not due to go on a rollercoaster with somebody else for another five years, 9 months and two days."

"What?" Sara queried.

"Urr, nothing. OK, I guess we could go. I mean we've got four more days left in London, so I guess I could go to the science museum another day."

"Great" Sara smiled. "Let's do it."

"That'll be £23 please."

Grissom handed the cashier money.

"Sir, these copper ones are only 2 pence pieces. The gold ones are pound coins."

Grissom paused to think. "Oh...well I'll just give you this fifty, and you can give me the change."

"Okay Sir. While I am at it, would you and your girlfriend like to take advantage of our special "Summer in love" promotion? You get the whole capsule to yourself, for the special offer price of just £75, only for today."

Sara knew Grissom would have trouble handling the situation

"Urr he's not my boyfriend but we'd like to take part in your promotion Sir, I don't

see why not."

They stepped up in the capsule, and stood by the glass. Neither of them spoke, until about two thirds of the way up, when Sara said

"It's amazing, isn't it?"

She looked at Grissom, who did not respond. She looked down at his fingers. He appeared to be counting off them.

"Griss.....Are you doing _math_?"

He looked up: "No. English actually. I'm composing poetry."

"Is that so? Well, are you going to share it?"

"Um, I'm not finished"

"Oh! Go on..." Sara lightly nudged Grissom.

"OK. It's a haiku.

'Artificial worlds

Like this vast London city

Each deserve haiku"

"I like it." Sara smiled.

"OK"

"Just one thing, Griss. Properly pronounced, the word "haiku" has three syllables."

"I told you I wasn't finished!"

They smiled at each other. Sara pushed herself away from the capsules metal sidebar, with the elegance of a synchronised swimmer. She stepped around the box, large, soft steps, watching Grissom intently.

Grissom also was watching Sara. She did not know it, but he was ignoring the strangely beautiful real life map, so that he could watch the translucent reflection of Sara's eyes in the glass. Silently, she glided back to be standing next to an enthralled Grissom, who was still watching her eyes. Sara looked up at the pale celestial-blue expanse that was the sky over London.

"Look at the sky Grissom, what do you see?"

Grissom was shocked, and somewhat disappointed in the break of the silence, but looked up.

"I see a gull, a commercial airliner, it's condensation trail...what does it mean?"

Sara turned away from the glass, and towards Grissom. She half laughed, half-smiled.

"Contrail-kisses"

She paused.

"When I was about five, I spent my summer vacation on my grandparents farm. Sometimes ...if I had nothing else to do, rather, I would sneak into a corn or wild-flower field, and I would lie there, making a child-shape impression in the crop. It was my secret place; somewhere I could be in silence, to think. One day, though, my mother found me. I remember every thing, down to the colour of her dress; it was yellow, and floated in the breeze. She knelt down next to me, smiling. She said "What are you looking at, petal?" Can you believe she used to call me 'petal'? I told her what I could see; fluffy white kisses way up high. She told me that every time a kiss like that was made in the sky, it meant that two people were about to kiss. I believed her, for years."

Sara need not have told Grissom anymore... his slightly cold hands had been resting behind Sara's ears since the word 'breeze'. Their faces were magnetically held mere millimetres away from each other, and the whole capsule was engulfed in thick atmosphere...they might have been the only two people that existed when they were up there.

A loud 'clank', however forced them to go back into the real world, as the capsule had come to its resting-place, and the attendant was opening the capsule. As they passed the fare-box, the cashier who had served them winked at Sara...her eyes saw it, but her mind was in too much of a daze to process it.

This is my first GSR fic, so please R&R!


End file.
